friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 3
Biedronka i Czarny Kot walczyli z kolejnym więźniem złej akumy. Dziewczyna po burzliwych dniach, które spędziła na rozmyślaniu w końcu podjęła decyzje. Niby najprostszą, a jednak tak trudną. Stwierdziła, że pozostawi wszysko przeznaczeniu, niech dzieje się to co dziać się ma. Jak na razie, nie będzie odrzucać, ani Kota, ani Adriena. Walka nie dawno się zaczęła jednak ona już była zmęczona, zarywała noce i nie miała apetytu, przez co jej zdrowie na tym ucierpiało. Jej partner widział to, nagle wróg wycelował w nią swój atak. Chłopak szybko ją złapał i wycofał się z pola bitwy. -Co ty robisz?! Musimy go gonić i oczyścić akumę?- Starała się wyrwać z jego ramion, jednak on nie ustępował. W końcu gdy znaleźli się w bezpiecznym miejscu położył ją na ziemi, a sam przy niej klęknął. -Uratujemy Paryż, ale ty musisz odpocząć. Myślisz, że nie widzę co się z tobą dzieje?! Kilka uników, machnięć i skoków, a ty ledwo zipiesz! I do od kilku dni. Marinett, co ci jest?- Choć z początku jego ton głosu był uniesiony, widząc wzrok dziewczyny uspokoił się i patrzył na nią łagodnym i troskliwym wzrokiem. -J...ja, ech spokojnie kocie, nic mi nie jest.-Już chciała wstawać, ale powstrzymały ją ramiona chłopaka. -Rozumiem, że chcesz pomóc miastu, ale nie pomożesz, jeśli coś ci się stanie.- W końcu dziewczyna się poddała i rozluźniła. Czarny Kot miał rację, musiała odpocząć. Gdy już odzyskała siły zaczęła wstawać, jej partner obdarował ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. -Odpoczęłam, a teraz przestań już tak na mnie patrzyć.- W tym właśnie momencie, jej towarzysz wyczół idealną chwilę, aby z nią poflirtować. Wstał z ziemi, by być równo z nią, no prawie...był w końcu trochę wyższy. -Jakim głosem?- Spytał obdarowując ją któryś raz z kolei flirciarskim spojrzeniem. Ta widząc to lekko się zarumieniła, co niestety zauważył chłopak. -N...no wiesz jakim. -No nie wiem, to wytłumaczysz mi? -T...t...takim troskliwym, jakbyś bał się, że stanie mi się coś poważnego. -Ale ja się właśnie o ciebie boję.- Mimo tego, że wiedział, że go odepchnie, postanowił spróbować. Powoli zbliżał swoją twarz, tym samym zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Intensywnie patrzył na jej twarz, a szczególnie na oczy. Ta jednak go nie odpychała i nie zamierzała, tak jak sobie obiecywała nie będzie odrzucać żadnego, aż w końcu wybierze komu bardziej na niej zależy. Po chwili Czarny Kot złączył ich usta w romantycznym pocałunku, dziewczyna, która była na początku zszokowana, za chwilę się poddała. Jej powieki opadły, położyła dłanie na jego torsie i ku euforii jej partnera, zaczęła oddawać pocałunek. Po kilku chwilach oderwali się od ciebie, chłopak patrzył na nią z taką miłością, o jaką nawet amora nie podejrzewano. Ona z nie mniejszym uczuciem oddawała, patrzyła się w jego piękne zielone oczy teraz przepełnione radością. On natomiast, widział jej zaróżowione policzki, lekko rozchylone wargi i te cudowne, lśniące fiołkowe oczy. Teraz nie liczyło się nic, ani otaczający ich świat, ludzie, a nawet grasujący potwór....chwila, on akurat się liczył. Dziewczyna od razu cofnęła się od oczarowanego momentem chłopaka, potrząsnęła kilkakrotnie głową. -Czarny Kocie, chyba zapomniałeś o dużym problemie, który wcześniej staraliśmy się pokonać.- Słysząc słowa dziewczyny natychmiastowo się ogarnął i ruszył wraz z nią u boku, w wir walki. Tym razem, z łatwością sobię poradzili, oczyścili akumę i przywrócili wszystko do porządku. Dziewczyna już miała iść, jednak zatrzymała ją dłoń jej towarzysza, która delikatnie obejmowała jej nadgarstek. -T...ty nie odepchnęłaś mnie? -Kocie, dlaczego mam cię odpychać? Kochasz mnie, a ja też coś do ciebię czuję, jednak jak na razie czuję to coś tyle, że silniejszego do pewnego chłopaka. Nie wiem co do mnie czuję, ale kiedyś wszystko sobię ułożę, jak na razie pozwolę wam wchodzić do mojego serca. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zostanie ono zdeptane.- Z pomocą jo-jo skoczyła na dach, opuściła głowę, a na dachówki spadła mała, krystaliczna łza. Uśmiechnęła się i skacząc po dachach, ruszyła do domu. Adrien właśnie wskakiwał przez okno do swojego pokoju, był szczęśliwy, a jednocześnie zaniepokojony. Cofnął przemianę i podał Plagg'owi camembert. -Plagg, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ona mnie nie odepchnęła. -Przecież sama ci powiedziała, że cię kocha, ale jednocześnie dała ci kosza. Po prostu mistrzowsko ,,kocham cię, ale kocham kogoś innego, tamto uczucie jest silniejsze, ale masz szansę. Hahaha. -Nie śmiej się, sam mówisz, że mam szansę. -No wiesz, w sumie masz 100% szans. -Huh, o czym ty mówisz? -Ty na serio nie domyślasz się?- Zapytał z niedowierzaniem, jednak widząc minę chłopaka westchnął męczeńsko.-Jak myślisz, kim jest ten drugi chłopak? To TY. -A...ale jak to? -No pomyśl, cały pokój obwieszony twoją twarzą, rumieni się jak tylko przechodzisz, a gdy z nią rozmawiasz od razu jej się język plącze i nie potrafi się wysłowić. Przez co gada głupoty i nie raz chlapnie, jaki to jesteś wspaniały. -Czyli, że przez to, że nie wie kim jest Czarny Kot...- Chłopak już domyślał się co chcę mu powiedzieć przyjaciel.- Kocha Adriena Agreste'a i Czarnego Kota.- Kwami pokiwał głową, cieszył się, że chłopak zrozumiał to co chciał mu powiedzieć, z drugiej strony to było tak oczywiste, że nie rozumiał, jak mógł tego nie wiedzieć. Gdy zjadł swój ser, powiedział krótkie ,,Dobranoc i udał się do krainy snów, pozostawiając chłopaka sam na sam z własnyni myślami. Marinett już wróciła z akcji, była zmęczona i na dodatek była głodna. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu postanowiła zjeść kolację. -Mamo? Co jest dziś na kolację?!- Wykrzyknęła. Po chwili pojawiła się jej rodzicielka i przytuliła ją. -Kochanie, tak się cieszę. Od kilku dni prawie nie jadłaś, baliśmy się, że możesz mieć depresję, lub coś innego. -Już wszystko dobrze...więc...co jest na kolacje?- Kilka chwil później siedziała przy stole z rodziną. Po posiłku poszła do swojego pokoju i od razu rzuciła się na łóżko, nie po to, by pójść spać, po prostu chciała poleżeć. Czując pod sobą miękki materac na jej obliczu zagościł błogi uśmiech. -Marinett? Odrobiłaś już lekcje?- Podleciała do niej kwami. -Tak, Tikki. Zrobiłam je jeszcze przed walką. -To, którego wybierasz? Hihihi.- Stworzonko zrobiło kilka fikołków w powietrzu i spojrzało się porozumiewawczo na dziewczynę. -Jeszcze nie wiem. -Muszę przyznać, że ten pocałunek był bardzo romantyczny. Miłość się z was, aż wylewała.- Kwami zachichotała uroczo, a jej pyszczek przyjął rozmarzony wyraz. -To naprawdę było coś niesamowitego, tak mi serce waliło. Szczerze mówiąc to Czarny Kot całkiem nieźle całuję. -Hahahaha. Marinett, proszę skończ tak słodzić, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam. Wracając, sama chciałabym mieć taki moment, gdy będę patrzeć głęboko w oczy ukochanemu. Tyle, że nie mam ukochanego. -Kiciuś, wcale nie jest moim ukochanym!- Zaprotestowała zarumieniona nastolatka. -A więc, jest nim Adrien? -Ja nie wiem Tikki, nie wiem kogo bardziej kocham, nie wiem na którym z nich mi bardziej zależy. Przede wszystkim, sama pogubiłam się w tym wszystkim, o wiele prościej byłoby gdybym wiedziała kim jest Czarny Kot...- Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zadzwonił jej telefon. Chwyciła go i spojrzała na wyświetlacz.- Adrien?!- Biła się z myślami, czy odebrać, ale nagle sobie coś przypomniała. Mówiła, że nie będzie odrzucać żadnego z nich, więc niepewnie nacisnęła przycisk i przyłożyła komórkę do ucha.- Tak, Adrien? ~Eeemmm...Marinett, dzwonię po to, bo chciałem ci coś powiedzieć...- Po jego głosie można było wyczuć, że jest zestresowany i niepewny. -Eeee, a co, konkretnie?- Zapytała z lekkim zawstydzeniem dziewczyna. Nastała chwila ciszy, już miała się pytać ponownie, jednak w tym momencie usłyszała jego ciche słowa. Zaraz po tym rozłączył się, a ona zszokowana wpatrywała się w nieokreślony punkt. W końcu jej kwami zaczęła się niepokoić. -Mari? Mari?! Co on powiedział?- Udało jej się przywrócić szatynkę do życia. Ta spojrzała na nią i ledwo słyszalnym szeptem wypowiedziała. Będę Polsatem, a co mi tam. W końcu mogę, kto mi zabroni? Osobiście uważam, że jest za dużo tych Polsatów, ale o jeden więcej nie zaszkodzi....nie no, żartuję nie zrobię wam tego. ...ledwo słyszalnym szeptem wypowiedziała. -P...powiedział ,,Dobranoc, księżniczko.- Stworzonko usłyszawszy to również nie mogło uwierzyć. Gdy szok minął, w całym pokoju rozległ się pisk uradowanej dziewczyny. Kilka chwil później opadła na łóżko z wielkim uśmiechem, przytuliła swoją przyjaciółkę i okryła się kołdrą. Z jej ust wydobyły się ciche słowa. -Nazwał mnie swoją księżniczką.- Po chwili, była już w cudownej krainie snów. Sen, który miała był bardzo dziwny.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach